Un Continente Perdido
by WD
Summary: Evelin Churchward es una joven arqueóloga dispuesta a enfrentarse al mundo entero, incluyendo a su peor enemiga Francis Charroux para demostrar que su padre tenía razón acerca de Mu, el continente perdido... [Versión sin editar 2003]


**Un continente perdido**

**E**n esta historia se toma el nombre del famoso coronel inglés, James Churchward, quien investigó sobre el continente perdido de Mu, también llamado Lemuria. Asimismo se toman otros nombres de arqueólogos famosos que en este preciso momento no vienen a mi mente, bueno en todo caso no pretendo ofender ni infringir ninguna ley al utilizarlos como personajes de mi historia.

**M**i principal fuente de trabajo y apoyo para escribir este FF es el libro titulado: **MU; La madre-patria del mundo**, escrito por el arqueólogo, R. Benito Vidal, de ediciones Abraxas, espero que no me manden presa por tomar citas y utilizarlo para investigaciones... .

**L**os personajes de Xena y Gabrielle son propiedad de Universal Estudios y otras empresas... Pero como este FF es Uber no debo preocuparme por tomar sus personalidades e imágenes para escribir... O sí?

**C**omo es obvio, Xena Uber es la mujer de ojos azules, cabello negro, muy alta, etc. Y Gabrielle Uber es la mujer de ojos verdes, cabello rubio, pequeña estatura, etc.

**E**sta historia es de clasificación general-über, pero pueden tomarla como quieran, sea subtext o maintext… es su elección.

**E**l raiting de esta historia es+15, debido a escenas de violencia, tanto sexual como la de una buena balacera. Quiero aclarar que las escenas sexuales no son entre ambas protagonistas sino entre otros personajes y las protagonistas… tampoco es que pasen a mayores así que no se preocupen demasiado.

**M**e tomé la libertad de poner los segundos nombre de Lucy Lawless y Renné o'connor en mis dos protagonistas.

**B**ueno sin más preámbulos y cosas raras los invito a sumergirse en un mundo de aventura, descubrimientos, acción, drama y suspenso que les proporcionará este FF. Aunque mi padre tropezó con tantas dificultades, dedicó toda su vida al estudio minucioso del material que poseía"

"nadie duda que tu padre haya sido un gran arqueólogo y que haya dedicado toda su vida al estudio del continente perdido, pero hija, nunca pasó de ser una idea y una fantasía..."

"te equivocas madre, él encontró las pruebas que demuestran que no fue solo una fantasía"

"hija, no permitiré que destruyas tu vida de la manera que lo hizo tu padre, a él lo mataron las investigaciones y tanta presión por demostrar que lo que decía era verdad"

"creo que una de las tantas razones del por qué murió fue por la falta de confianza y comprensión que le proporcionabas, pero yo no me dejaré cegar por tus ambiciones y caprichos, yo voy a continuar con las investigaciones que mi padre realizaba, te guste o no, y no hay vuelta atrás madre, es más, la semana que viene me embarcaré y me iré a la India"

"¿Qué?"

"lo que oíste, para ser específica me iré a Brahmaputra"

"hija, te prohibo que te vayas a la India"

"solo te recuerdo que tengo veintitrés años y que puedo irme a donde sea, con quien quiera y cuando quiera, es más mamá, por lo único que volví aquí fue por la muerte de mi padre, pero en vista de que tú te recuperaste milagrosamente rápido me voy así tú puedes continuar con tu vida y yo con la mía" le dijo la joven mientras salía de la casa azotando la puerta.

La joven mujer entró al museo de Nueva York por tercera vez en ese día.

"señorita Churchward..."

"me informaron que va a viajar próximamente..."

"disculpe que no le avisé, sé que debí hacerlo cuanto antes, pero he tenido muchos problemas y sinceramente me lo olvidé"

"¿Seguirá con las investigaciones de su padre?"

"Sí"

"Bueno, como gerente del museo quisiera proponerle una sociedad, ¿qué le parece la idea de ser auspiciada por el museo?" La muchacha se quedó

Boquiabierta ante la propuesta, "sé que usted es una persona muy capacitada y logrará todo lo que se propone, me preguntó que por qué no usar su inteligencia y conocimientos a nuestro favor" dijo el hombre mientras le ponía la mano sobre el hombro

"por supuesto que sí, acepto la propuesta" le dijo ella alegremente

"lo que sí debo comunicarle es que nosotros tenemos el deber de enviar a un grupo de arqueólogos experimentados con usted..."

"por mí no hay problema, creo que necesitaré la mayor ayuda posible" dijo la muchacha mientras se acomodaba su falda entallada color negro que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas

"nunca me ha defraudado, sé que esta no será la excepción" le dijo él retirando la arrugada mano de la blanca blusa de la joven muchacha

"no lo será" le dijo ella muy alegre por la nueva oportunidad que se le estaba dando

**(regresar al inicio) **

"¿Tienes todo?"

"absolutamente todo, sino ve aquel baúl, está lleno de papeles y otras cosas"

"te deseo mucha suerte, vuelve pronto" le dijo un joven muchacho a su amiga

"espero no tener que volver pronto, y si en caso de que regrese en un par de semanas es que mi esfuerzo e investigaciones no dieron resultados" le dijo la joven mientras tomaba sus maletas en sus manos

"siempre logras conseguir lo que te propones" le dijo él ayudándola con las maletas hasta la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto

"... Tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo se llama la persona con la que me debo encontrar allá, la que dirige el grupo de arqueología? Ya me olvidé su nombre"

"Richard Jackson, te esperará en Brahmaputra con todo el equipo"

"deséame suerte" le dijo ella mientras le daba sus pertenencias a un muchacho

"te deseo mucha suerte... Mente fría" le decía él desde afuera de la puerta de

Entrada

"siempre" le respondió ella mientras entraba al aeropuerto

"Ohh, tenemos problemas" dijo uno de los arqueólogos

"Richard mira eso" dijo otra arqueóloga mientras le enseñaba una carta

"¿qué dice?"

"Francis Charroux"

"esa maldita, hará lo posible por desacreditarnos y comprobar que Mu no existe"

"exacto" dijo la arqueóloga

"¿han sabido algo de Evelin Churchward?" Dijo Richard Jackson

"el avión llegó ayer, seguramente estará aquí en poco tiempo" dijo otro arqueólogo

"esperemos que así sea, ella tiene todas las pruebas y descubrimientos de su padre, sin ella estamos muertos, necesitamos todas esas cosas para continuar la investigación de su padre"

"creo que lo mejor será ir a entrevistar al _rishi _que le dio las tablillas a Churchward, debe tenerlas todavía..."

"pero Churchward se encargó de traducirlas completamente" dijo otro arqueólogo

"puede que se le hayan escapado muchos detalles, creo que lo mejor sería revisarlas nuevamente y comparar las traducciones de James C. Con las nuestras"

"esperaremos hasta mañana, si Evelin no llega comenzaremos con las investigaciones" dijo Richard

"... Creo que Churchward tenía razón, miren las semejanzas de algunos caracteres del templo con las de las tablillas de Nieven"

"tienes razón, los caracteres de ambas son prácticamente iguales"

"creo que nuestra próxima parada será México, en Amatla..."

" podemos hacer todo lo que queramos mientras Francis Charroux se quede fuera del camino"

"eso va a ser muy difícil, esa mujer tiene los medios como para pulverizarnos si no nos movemos pronto"

"no entiendo como puede haber gente tan ciega, hay tantas pruebas de que un continente llamado Lemuria existió y esa bruja no logra entender que está en

Un error"

"por eso debemos continuar nuestras investigaciones lo más rápido posible, sino lo hacemos ella hará desaparecer las pruebas de una u otra manera"

"tienes razón" dijo la arqueóloga mientras tomaba su libreta y comenzaba a tomar apuntes que sacaba mientras traducía los símbolos del templo de Brahmaputra

**(regresar al inicio) **

"disculpen la tardanza, pero el avión aterrizó más tarde de lo pensado" dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios recogidos todos en un moño, con un cuerpo muy delgado cubierto por una falda entallada color marrón y una blusa blanca remangada hasta los codos, era un poco pequeña pero su altura se disimulaba con los zapatos de taco negros que llevaba puesta, todos sus compañeros quedaron atónitos ante su belleza

"mi nombre es Richard Jackson, es un placer conocer a la hija de James Churchward"

"un gusto, soy Evelin"

"mi nombre es Michael Robertson" le dijo otro arqueólogo

"soy Anette Williams" le dijo la arqueóloga con una sonrisa, "bienvenida, me alegro que llegaras, comenzaba a aburrirme estando sola con cuatro hombres" le dijo bromeando

"soy Robert Deruvier"

"es un placer" les dijo ella

"yo soy Jack Blavatsky"

"es un apellido difícil... Me da gusto conocerlos a todos"

"deja que te ayude con todo ese equipaje" le dijo Robert mientras llevaba las maletas a la tienda de Evelin

"muy bien Evelin, ahora que llegaste tengo el deber de comunicarte que Francis Charroux está tras nosotros, desea probar que nuestras investigaciones y teorías son erróneas"

"primero su padre, y ahora esa mujer" dijo ella con mucha rabia

"sé que tu padre y el suyo fueron enemigos, pero creí que era necesario decírtelo"

"si, muchas gracias, ahora sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos" dijo ella "creo que me iré a cambiar, así podremos comenzar nuestro trabajo" dijo ella mientras iba a su tienda a cambiarse

"no me importa lo que tengan que hacer para llegar a matar a ese _rishi _"

"pero Francis..."

"pero nada, si la tiene corregirá los errores en la traducción "

"¿y si no tuvo errores?, ella igual debe tener guardadas las traducciones

Originales"

"vamos Pete, no hay nada que con un poco de ingenio no se pueda hacer, a demás lo que te ofrezco por matar a ese sacerdote es mucho, ¿no lo vas a aceptar?"

" soy un arqueólogo, no un asesino... Pero en este caso podría hacer una excepción" dijo el hombre riéndose

" así me gusta, a demás va a surgir un accidente inesperado cuando el grupo que está jugando a ser arqueólogos estén excavando la zona..."

"¿qué harás?"

"ah, ese es mi secreto, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que tendremos todo el material de James Churchward en nuestras manos y así podremos deshacernos de él"

"pero hay copias y tiene muchos libros circulando por el mundo, ¿cómo vas a eliminar esos documentos?"

"no es necesario, cuando demostremos que Lemuria no existe esos textos quedarán en el olvido"

"sé que siempre logras lo que quieres pero lamento decepcionarte, no tenemos ninguna prueba a nuestro favor"

"podríamos alterar algunas" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de maldad

"por supuesto" dijo el hombre mientras reía

"ahora vete, ahh llama a.."

"enseguida" dijo el hombre mientras salía de la habitación de la hermosa mujer

'vas a ver padre, esa mocosa quedará en la calle sin nada, le voy a sacar todo lo que posee, desde su estúpido material hasta su reputación por ser hija de Churchward' pensó la morena mujer mientras tomaba un artículo de un periódico antiguo en el que aparecía la foto de James Churchward y un artículo de la conferencia que este hizo en 1931 en la cual sus teorías causaron verdadera impresión. 'han pasado algunos años desde que este inmundo dio esa conferencia... Por suerte ahora está muerto y creo que su hija sufrirá la misma suerte' dijo riéndose y saliendo de la habitación del hotel

**(regresar al inicio) **

"... No puede ser" dijo Evelin mientras se sentaba en el pie de su cama muy impresionada

"lo sé, lo siento, sé que era un muy buen amigo de tu padre"

"¿cómo pasó?" Dijo ella muy entristecida

"lo encontraron en su recámara con muchas apuñaladas"

"¡estos segura de que fue esa mujer!"

"no tienes pruebas de que fue ella"

"no es necesario ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que esa maldita nos estás poniendo piedras en el camino para que nos caigamos"

"tranquila, no todo está perdido, tenemos las traducciones de tu padre..."

"no son las traducciones lo que me importa, una persona inocente murió por mi culpa, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar a nadie más"

"¿qué vas a hacer?"

"nos vamos ahora, la investigación termina aquí, no puedo permitir que por una investigación gente inocente muera"

"entonces le estarás dejando el camino libre... Pensé que eras una persona con fuertes convicciones"

"tengo mis convicciones, y no pienso cambiarlas por una persona de su calaña, pero esto no tiene que ver con mis convicciones, sino conque esa zorra va a exterminar a todo el que se le interponga"

"vamos Evelin, no debemos rendirnos, nosotros no le tememos a la muerte, ¿tú

Sí?"

"por supuesto que no" dijo mientras caminaba por su tienda

"entonces, continuemos con las investigaciones de las tablillas naacals que tu

Padre tradujo años atrás"

"sinceramente creo no deberíamos hacerlo" dijo ella volviéndose a sentar en el camastro

"solo un par de días más" dijo él, "es todo lo que necesitamos para revisar aquellas tablas y compararlas con las de Nieven"

"está bien, alista tus cosas que esta tarde partiremos al lugar en donde están las tablillas y las traduciremos ahí mismo, no vale la pena traerlas aquí, sería mucha pérdida de tiempo" dijo ella un poco preocupada

"les avisaré a los demás" dijo Richard mientras dejaba sola a Evelin en su tienda. Después de que Richard les avisó a los demás sobre la partida hacia el templo entró a la tienda de Evelin nuevamente:

"listo, Anette se quedará aquí, se siente un poco mal y a demás necesitamos a alguien que cuide el campamento"

"vamos" dijo ella mientras tomaba su pequeña bolsa de cuero llena de implementos necesarios para efectuar alguna excavación o algo por el estilo

"espera, las traducciones" dijo él

"ya las tengo guardadas aquí" le dijo ella saliendo con él de la tienda y yéndose del campamento con los demás arqueólogos. Cuando Anette perdió la vista de

Ellos, llamó a Francis la cual entró al campamento acompañada de dos guarda espaldas

"muy bien" dijo la morena mujer mientras la intimidaba con la mirada

"ya lo hice, ahora por favor déjenme en paz"

"no, no, no, no... Tú me servirás de carnada" le dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos fuertemente para que no se escapara

"déjame" gritaba la mujer mientras trataba de soltarse

"quemen el campamento, pero primero saquen aquel baúl, luego llévenlo al hotel" dijo ella mientras amordazaba a la joven arqueóloga y la subía a su vehículo, los dos hombres prendieron fuego al campamento y se alejaron de ahí junto a su jefa y la rehén.

Cuando el grupo llegó al incinerado lugar se quedaron atónitos:

"¿dónde está Anette?" Fue la pregunta inmediata de Evelin

"quemaron todo el lugar con nuestras cosas y el baúl lleno de documentos" dijo Michael sorprendido

"no, no, aquel baúl era todo para mí" dijo Evelin desesperada

"debemos pedir ayuda, no sabemos en dónde está Anette"

"debemos irnos ahora mismo" dijo Robert

"espera un segundo" dijo Evelin mientras se acercaba a los escombros que quedaban de su tienda, "no hay vestigios de mi baúl" dijo ella

"tienes razón, si se hubiera quemado con las otras cosas habría por lo menos pedazos de aluminio en el suelo"

"... Se lo llevaron, y ya sé quien fue" dijo ella muy enojada

"Francis Charroux"

"exacto" dijo ella mientras cargaba una pistola que tenía en su bolso

"¿qué vas a hacer con eso?" Dijo Richard

"ir por Anette y mis documentos" dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y se subía en el asiento del conductor del auto

"suban rápido, los dejaré en la cuidad" dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el veículo

"no te dejaremos hacer locuras, vamos contigo" dijo Jack

"no permitiré que nadie más salga lastimado por esta investigación... Te lo advertí Richard, esta vez no pienso escucharte" dijo ella muy enfurecida, "sé donde puede estar, solo necesito que ustedes vuelvan a Nueva York con las traducciones que están en mi maleta, y se queden fuera de mi camino" todos estaban tan impresionados con la reacción de Evelin que hasta les dio un poco de miedo, "tengo copias de la mayoría de los documentos que estaban en ese baúl por lo que no será gran pérdida"

"lo mejor será que las autoridades se encarguen de encontrara a Anette y a tus documentos, Francis es muy peligrosa... Te arriesgas demasiado"

"no es así, ella pidió conocerme, ahora lo hará, no descansaré hasta encontrarla..."

"Evelin, estás llena de odio, eso no es bueno" le dijo Jack

"todos están llenos de odio, el mío por esa mujer rebasó su límite..."

"está bien, regresaremos a Nueva York..." Dijo Richard

"yo no te dejaré sola, te acompaño para acabar con esa perra" le dijo Robert

"no es necesario" le dijo ella desde el auto

"claro que lo es, vamos no seas orgullosa" le dijo él mientras se subía al asiento del pasajero

"está bien" le dijo ella

"me apunto a la lista" le dijo Jack mientras se subía la asiento trasero

"yo no pienso regresar solo a Nueva York, a demás tengo una pistola que recién compré y no he tenido oportunidad de usarla" dijo Richard mientras se sentaba junto a Jack.

Los cuatro viajaron por algún tiempo hasta que llegaron a la cuidad más cercana, en la cual consiguieron un hotel para descansar por el largo viaje que había efectuado.

"muy bien, ahora dime, ¿en dónde la vamos a encontrar?"

"en el Tíbet" dijo ella mientras ponía su pistola en la cama del hotel

"¿el Tíbet?" Le preguntó Richard impresionado

"¿qué demonios podría hacer esa mujer en el Tíbet?" Le dijo Jack

"su padre tenía amigos muy influyentes en esa zona, tenían una casa en las afueras de Lhasa, seguro que están ahí"

"¿qué clase de amigos?"

"eso no importa... Cuando lleguemos haremos un intercambio"

"¿perdón?"

"me cambiaré por Anette y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes trate de impedirlo, yo sé lo que hago, cuando la hayamos recuperado quiero que vuelvan a Nueva York, las copias de las que les hablé están escondidas, quiero que las tomen y que publiquen algunas cosas como descubrimientos nuestros, eso hará que Francis entre en cólera..."

"¿dónde conseguiremos las copias?" Evelin movió la cabeza y les sonrió a los cuatro hombres

"oh sí que vendrá, esa mocosa no es estúpida, sabrá que fui yo la del incendio y vendrá a buscar a su amiga " dijo Francis mientras cargaba sus pistolas

"¿qué haremos cuando venga?" Dijo uno de los empleados de ella

"seguir mis órdenes"

"¿y?"

"nada más" dijo enfurecida, "ahora lárgate, que me duele la cabeza"

"como digas" dijo el empleado

"veamos que de interesante tenía esa arqueóloga en este baúl... Ah, aquí está, esto es lo que quería" dijo mientras tomaba en sus manos unos gráficos, "el disco de Phaestos" dijo ella mientras pasaba su mano por los dibujos de la hoja,

"padre, aquí está todo lo que ese estúpido te arrebató de las manos, todo" dijo ella en voz alta cuando oyó que alguien tocó su puerta, "¿qué necesitan?" Le dijo ella de espaldas a uno de sus sirvientes

"está aquí" le dijo uno de sus hombres

"justo a tiempo" dijo ella mientras se paraba y guardaba su pistola en la parte posterior de su pantalón

"¿qué harás con ella?" Le preguntó él

"nada que te importe... Por ahora necesito que vigiles la celda, cuando te de la orden la sacarás de ahí, no antes, ¿entendiste?" Dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras de la hermosa mansión, "también quiero que vigilen la entrada, seguramente trajo a sus amigos con ella, no los dejen entrar, si alguien trata de hacerlo lo matan, ¿está claro?"

"como el agua" le dijo

"así me gusta, ahora actúa como si nada hubiera pasado" ambos caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron a la sala en donde esta sentada Evelin fumando un puro

"¿interrumpí algo?" Le dijo con mucha ira, pero muy en el fondo estaba totalmente anonadada por la belleza y figura de su rival, habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que la vio, y definitivamente no había cambiado

"para nada, te estaba esperando" le dijo Francis mientras se acercaba a la barra y se servía un licor, "¿quieres algo?" Le dijo ella

"o no, no bebo" le dijo la otra mujer mientras dejaba el puro en uno de los ceniceros que había en una mesa al lado del hermoso y cómodo sillón, "... Veo que los años te han favorecido" le dijo mientras inspeccionaba la mansión con

La mirada

"me alegro que te guste mi humilde casa" le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

"de humilde no tiene nada, y tú no eres ninguna tonta, sabes a que he venido..."

"gracias por los halagos y sí, si sé a que has venido" le dijo mientras le ponía sus hermosos ojos encima llegándola a intimidar

"conozco tu juego, y sé que tienes a Anette y a mi baúl, bueno he venido a recuperarlos"

"una vez más acertaste, pero lamento comunicarte que nada es gratis... Y esa perra va a costar mucho más de lo que te imaginas"

"sé lo que quieres... Me quieres a mí y a todos los descubrimientos de mi padre, si es que ya no los tienes"

"veo que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba, pero te faltó una pequeña cosa, si quieres a Anette libre, deberás declarar ante la prensa que todo lo que dijo tu padre es falso y que en verdad Mu no existe"

"¿cómo se supone que declararé si tú me tienes prisionera?"

"ha, cuando declares también dirás que te vas a vivir a otro país y que no piensas regresar... Vez, lo tengo todo bien pensado" le dijo mientras ponía el vaso encima de la mesa en la que estaba el puro de Evelin y lo hizo resbalar hasta que llegó a la mano de su enemiga, la cual tomó el vaso entre su mano y con una mirada fría acabó el contenido que había en este

"creo que eres una persona extremadamente cobarde y temerosa" le dijo mientras ponía el vaso de regreso en la mesa y repetía la acción de Francis

"me considero una persona extremadamente segura y decidida, todo lo que quiero lo consigo..."

"¿así tengas que matar a inocentes?"

"nadie es inocente, grábatelo..."

"pienso que esa es una vil excusa para justificar tus atrocidades"

"¿y crees que me importa lo que pienses? Es más, me estoy hartando de esta estúpida conversación, dame lo que pido y Anette será liberada"

"ves cuan cobarde eres, huyes de mi conversación porque sabes que es verdad... Las verdades duelen, ¿no es así Francis Charroux?"

"¿quieres hablar de verdades? Empecemos con algo que te va a dejar helada, veamos, ¿cuál de las tantas verdades que sé sobre tu amado padre te contaré? Déjame ver, es que hay tantas que no sé por cuál comenzar..."

"no pienses que te voy a creer nada de lo que me digas..."

"puedo ser una asesina, una maldita, pero mentirosa nunca, y será mejor que te acomodes bien en tu sillón porque si no te vas a caer... Bueno, veamos, a ya sé, ¿sabías que tu padre destruyó mi familia?"

"¿de qué estás hablando? Mi padre era incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie" le dijo Evelin

"síguetelo diciendo y tal vez te lo llegues a creer"

"¿de qué manera pudo haber destruido tu familia?"

"tu padre traicionó a tu madre con la mía, desde el momento en el que mi padre se enteró de lo que hizo el tuyo convirtieron su amistad en la peor de las enemistades"

"no te creo, mi padre siempre le fue fiel a mi madre" le dijo Evelin tratando de no mostrarle cuanto estaba sufriendo

"par de ingenuas, tengo las pruebas suficientes para demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad... Pero primero lo primero, debes hacer la declaración y darme todas, absolutamente todas las pruebas que tu padre consiguió"

"¿y si no lo hago?" Le dijo desafiante

"para comenzar, Anette sería borrada de la fas de la tierra al igual que tu madre, tus patéticos amigos y para finalizar todo lo que alguna vez quisiste" le dijo Francis mientras recostaba su espalda sobre el sillón, "ah y si no me das la pistola que supuestamente estás escondiendo para matarme daré la orden de que maten a tu cómplices allá abajo" Evelin tragó en seco y se sacó la pistola de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y se la dio a Francis, "sé que no es la única" le dijo, luego de un segundo tenía a otra pistola en su mano, "muy bien, ahora quiero que te pares y que pongas las manos en la pared" le dijo mientras se guardaba todas las pistolas, cuando Evelin puso sus manos en la pared dos grandes hombres entraron y la inspeccionaron

"no tiene más armas" le dijeron a Francis

"amárrenle las manos" les dijo a los dos hombres, Francis sonrió al ver el temor de la joven rubia, "... ¿sabes algo? Desde aquí puedo oír como tu corazón late..." Los dos hombres rieron y luego le dieron la vuelta a Evelin, "llévenla abajo y suelten a la prisionera, también dejen libres a los estúpidos que están en la entrada" los hombres jalaron a Evelin por toda la casa hasta que llegaron al subsuelo en donde había una celda en la que estaba Anette

"lo siento tanto Evelin" le dijo Anette mientras la sacaban de ahí, Evelin le dijo una frase en uighur y Anette entendió, "cuídate" le dijo y Evelin asintió con la cabeza.

Por la noche:

"veamos que tan valiente es esa mujer" dijo Francis mientras tomaba todo el contenido que había en una copa de vino, "abran la celda" les dijo a los guardias cuando llegó al subsuelo, Francis se acercó sigilosamente a la mujer la cual estaba dormida en el camastro, con su mano hizo una señal para que los guardias la dejaran sola con ella, cuando ellos se fueron la mujer se acuclilló al pie del camastro y la vio fijamente por algunos minutos, luego estiró su mano y acarició el largo y rubio cabello de Evelin, al sentir esto la joven arqueóloga se despertó y lo primero que vio fueron eso témpanos de hielo que le perforaron el alma, "te asustaste" le dijo Francis riéndose de la joven a la cual sele enrojecieron las mejillas, "veo que te acomodaste pronto, me alegro porque esta será tu habitación por un largo rato" le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven con el en vez de su mano, con el contacto Evelin, movió la cara para no sentir la mano de Francis, la cual al ver aquella reacción le tomó de la quijada y justo antes de darle una cachetada vio la expresión de temor de Evelin y la hizo retroceder, era la primera vez en su vida que tenía piedad de alguien y eso la asustaba en grado extremo, sabía que esa mujer era diferente a cualquier persona que había conocido antes, nunca nadie se había atrevido a desafiarla de la manera en la que lo había hecho recientemente en la sala de su mansión, y si alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo, ella lo habría aniquilado, pero con aquella joven le era imposible, no sabía por qué, y eso era lo que más la aterraba, "... Quiero que hagas una carta de renuncia para el museo de Nueva York, mañana temprano será enviada... "

"¿qué hiciste con mis amigos?" Le dijo Evelin mientras se levantaba del camastro

"no debes preocuparte por ellos, no dirán nada que me perjudique"

"¿qué quieres decir?"

"será mejor que dejes de preocuparte por ellos..." Evelin se abalanzó sobre Francis sin pensar sobre las consecuencias que tendrían sus acciones, Francis la separó de su cuerpo de un fuerte empujón que la hizo caer al suelo

"te juro que si los hiciste daño..."

"¿qué se supone que me vas a hacer?" Le dijo Francis con tanta ira sobre sus ojos

"yo no te tengo miedo" le dijo Evelin acentuando cada palabra y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

"vamos a ver eso" dijo Francis mientras salía de la celda

'padre, ¿qué debo hacer?, me siento tan mal, esa mujer es un demonio pero aún así tiene algo que me atrae... Cada vez que veo esos ojos me dan la sensación de haberlos visto antes en algún lado, en otro tiempo...' pensó Evelin mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían caído sobre su rostro y se dirigía a la ventana de su celda, por su parte Francis también estaba librando una muy dura batalla con su interior, '¿qué diablos me estás pasando?, ¿qué es este sentimiento que estoy teniendo aquí dentro de mí?, ¿qué es lo que me detiene cada vez que intento hacerle daño?, no sé que hacer, por primera vez en mi vida que me siento de esta manera' Pensaba Francis mientras daba las vueltas por su habitación, de repente fijó su vista en el viejo baúl y se acercó a este, se acuclilló al frente del baúl y comenzó a sacar todos los documentos que estaban ahí dentro, "no puedo creer que todo el crédito de tus investigaciones y descubrimientos se lo dieran a ese general de cuarta..." Dijo mientras tiraba con rabia todos los textos al suelo, "esta es la única manera que encuentro para salvar tu reputación y vengarte padre, sé que no es lo que hubieses querido, pero al fin y al cabo lo único que queda es desacreditar a ese traicionero, así eso implique tener que negar todos tus descubrimientos que fueron robados por ese..." Dijo mientras se secaba la lágrima que había resbalado por su rostro, después de haberse calmado un poco tomó aire y volvió a dirigirse hacia la celda, " ábranla" les dijo a los guardias, "levántate" le dijo ella desde el margen de la puerta, Evelin alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas y luego se levantó del suelo, "ven aquí" fue la siguiente instrucción de Francis

"ahora que quieres" le dijo ella acercándose a la alta mujer

"ya verás" le dijo mientras la agarraba de la muñeca y le sacaba a tirones de la celda, después de algunos minutos de ser jalada por toda la casa, Evelin y Francis llegaron a la habitación en donde estaba el baúl

"sabía que tú lo tenías" dijo la más pequeña mientras se arrodillaba ante los revueltos documentos y los comenzaba a recoger con mucho cariño

"mira bien todos esos descubrimientos, míralos bien, porque será la última vez que pensarás de esa manera antes de verlos" le dijo Francis aún parada

"¿qué quieres decir?"

"ahora los ves con amor, con anhelo y con admiración porque siempre pensaste que esos documentos eran producto del trabajo de tu padre, pero te equivocas, eso que tienes en las manos fue otra de las tantas cosas que tu padre le usurpó al mío"

"¿qué?" Le dijo Evelin mientras se volvía a parar

"poco después de que mi padre descubrió el engaño de mi madre y tu padre hacia él fue amenazado por el tuyo, le dijo que si no le daba todos los descubrimientos mataría a mi madre, mi padre no lo permitió y le dio absolutamente todo..."

"no es lógico, toda tu vida pasaste luchando por desacreditar estos textos y luego me dices que fueron los descubrimientos de tu padre, mira Francis no nací ayer" le dijo Evelin

"piensa bien Evelin, ¿por qué crees que desacredité a esos documentos toda mi vida?, vamos piensa, sé que algo de inteligencia tienes en tu cabeza" le dijo mientras se apoyaba al marco de la puerta de su cuarto

"fue para vengarte de mi padre..." Dijo la otra casi con un susurro

"bingo" le dijo, " de esta manera tu padre no gozaría de un triunfo ajeno, aún estando muerto"

"no puedo creerlo" le dijo Evelin

"pues créelo, tu padre nunca fue el gran y brillante arqueólogo que pensaste que era, fue un estafador, mentiroso y traicionero que jugó con la confianza de mi padre para apuñalarlo por la espalda... Ahora dime ¿quién es el villano aquí?, mi padre o el tuyo" le dijo siguiendo apoyada a la puerta

"no te creo... No te creo nada"

"es tu problema, pero como te dije esta mañana, tengo pruebas para probarlo"

"no me hables como que si fueras inocente, porque no lo eres, has robado, matado todo por dinero y vengar a tu padre..."

"nunca dije que fuera inocente y no me pinto como una víctima, soy muy consiente de mis acciones y de lo único que me puedo arrepentir es de no haber matado a tu padre con mis propias manos" al escuchar esto Evelin se le volvió a lanzar encima pero esta vez logró darle una cachetada

"no te permito..."

"¿qué diablos es lo que no me permites?" Le dijo Francis mientras la ahorcaba, cuando vio nuevamente el terror en los ojos de la pequeña mujer la soltó haciéndola caer al suelo

"¿por qué no me matas ahora?, me ahorrarías mucho tiempo" le dijo Evelin mientras se frotaba el cuello adolorido

"los planes que tengo contigo no son matarte..."

"sé cuales son, harás que yo misma acabe con todo lo que una vez soñé"

"nuevamente estás en lo correcto"

"preferiría que me mates"

"aquí lo se hace lo que tú prefieras, sino lo que a mí me convenga, así que lo

Que primero harás será firmar este documento y esta declaración"

"no que la declaración la iba a hacer ante la prensa"

"se me ocurrió algo mejor y menos sospechoso, firmarás tu renuncia y esta declaración en la que dices que abandonas el mundo de la arqueología porque

Te diste cuanta que ninguna de las investigaciones de tu padre fue verídica y que no soportarías volver a los lugares en donde el mundo te conoce, etc." Le dijo Francis mientras le daba los papeles y una pluma con la cual los firmaría,

"hazlo rápido, tengo mucho sueño" le dijo

"ten" le dijo mientras le devolvía los papeles

"muy bien, de regreso a tu adorable habitación" le dijo Francis mientras la volvía a llevar a la fría y obscura celda, "pórtate bien, no quiero nada de desastres" le dijo mientras la dejaba en ella

"siempre" le dijo Evelin volteándose y dándole las espaldas

Por la mañana:

"quiero que envíes este sobre al museo de Nueva York y este otro al New York Times" le dijo Francis a Samuel uno de sus empleados

"lo haré ahora mismo" le dijo él mientras tomaba los sobres en sus manos

"muy bien, pero no seas muy sospechoso" le dijo ella mientras ponía sus piernas sobre su escritorio, cuando Samuel se fue entró uno de los guardias de la celda

"lo siento, no quiero molestarla..."

"directo al grano" le dijo ella

"la señorita no quiere comer nada..."

"déjala, está haciendo su huelga de hambre para tratar de conmovernos, pero óyeme bien, sino come la comida cuando se la das entonces no se la darás más, así esté muriéndose de hambre, ¿entendiste?"

"por supuesto, me retiro" le dijo él

Varios días habían pasado desde que Francis mandó para que publiquen la carta en el periódico Estadounidense pero antes de lo que fuera publicada aparecieron nuevos artículos en los que se exhibieron algunos descubrimientos, llena de cólera y rabia se fue a la celda en la que estaba Evelin, la cual estaba enferma

"¿otra de tus ideas?" Le dijo Francis mientras le lanzaba el periódico a los pies

De la prisionera

"veo que te gustó" le dijo ella mientras recogía el periódico con dificultad

"sabes creo que esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no voy a volver a ser magnánima contigo, la próxima estarás muerta"

"me harías un favor" le dijo mientras se recostaba en el camastro y le daba las espaldas

"como quieras" le dijo Francis mientras salía de la celda

"Francis, debes venir conmigo" le dijo Frank Carter, otro de sus colegas

"¿qué pasa ahora?" Le dijo ella

"hay un hombre que quiere hablar contigo, dice que viene departe del ministerio"

"¿qué es lo que quiere?"

"no sé, no me lo dijo" Francis sacó la pistola que llevaba atrás de su pantalón y la cargó

"bueno en caso de que sea para algo grave yo tengo mi seguro" le dijo ella riéndose

"creo que sé" le dijo el hombre

"quiero que alertes a mis guardias..."

"como tú digas" le dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la casa

'vamos a ver qué quieren esta vez' pensó ella mientras salía a la puerta de su casa, cuando salió se encontró con una camioneta en la cual iban hombres bien armados con escopetas y pistolas, vio a la persona que estaba en la entrada y comenzaron a hablar en tibetano, después de algunos segundos comenzó un tiroteo entre los hombres que venían de parte del gobierno y Francis junto a sus guardias y colegas, desde la celda Evelin pudo oír la confusión, preocupada por lo que podría estar pasando se acercó hacia la alta ventana de la celda, pudo ver cuatro uniformados en el suelo y siete guardias de Francis junto a ellos, con algunos gritos los guardias que cuidaban su celda se fueron cargando sus escopetas, entre aquel alboroto las llaves de la puerta de la celda se les cayó, Evelin trató de alcanzarlas con su brazo pero no pudo hacerlo, luego de buscar algo con que arrastrarlas hasta ellas encontró un palo apoyado a una de las paredes, con este finalmente pudo alcanzarse las llaves que estaban en el suelo, buscando entre el montón que estaba colgadas en el llavero encontró la precisa, para el momento en el que abrió la puerta de la celda ya no se oían los tiroteos, cuando estuvo afuera de la prisión escuchó los gritos de Francis retumbar entre las paredes de aquel angosto pasillo, con temor de lo que pudiera pasar, se volvió a meter en la celda y a cerrarse con llave, luego de hacerlo escondió el llavero debajo del colchón del camastro, con temor volvió a ver por la ventana, en ese momento Francis llegó a la celda, de una fuerte patada logró abrir la puerta de la celda, Evelin se quedó anonadada, simplemente no podía creer que aquella hermosa mujer haya abierto de una patada la puerta de la celda, inconscientemente retrocediendo a los pasos de la mujer se chocó con la pared

"nos vamos" le dijo Francis mientras tomaba la muñeca de Evelin fuertemente

"¿perdón?"

"no es momento para dar explicaciones" le dijo Francis mientras cargaba su pistola con más balas, "quiero que te cubras con mi espalda, saldremos de aquí..." Sinceramente no sabía por qué la estaba sacando de ahí, era su enemiga pero aún así no podía dejar que la maten, había algo más que su odio que la estaba moviendo a sacar a la arqueóloga de ahí, Evelin impresionada por todo lo que estaba pasando siguió las instrucciones de Francis, "toma esto" le dijo mientras le daba una pistola que llevaba guardada, "tú cubres mi espalda y yo cubro la tuya"

"que interesante..." Le dijo Evelin irónicamente

"no hay tiempo para ironías..." La frase de Francis fue interrumpida por el sonido de balas, "muy bien, quiero que sujetes esto" le dijo dándole una mochila un poco pesada, "¿le temes a las alturas?" Le dijo mientras reía y subía a una avioneta junto a la arqueóloga

"depende" le dijo la otra mientras se subía a la parte trasera de esta

"solo sosténte" entre una hilera de balas provenientes de otra camioneta Francis logró despegar el aeroplano

"¿qué fue todo eso?" Le dijo Evelin apenas recuperándose del impacto

"solo unos malditos que venían a cobrarme algo que yo no debía" le dijo entre risas

"¿y por eso los mataste?" Le dijo la otra acomodándose en la avioneta

"que mal agradecida que eres... Te salvé la vida y encima me cuestionas sobre por qué los maté"

"dime Francis, ¿por qué me salvaste?" Le dijo Evelin

"me pareció una forma estúpida de morir, prefiero matarte por mí misma a que mueras en medio de una balacera" le dijo

"no sé como pude pensar que habías tenido un solo acto de bondad"

"era broma, no te dejé ahí porque no quería que mueras" le dijo, "oh, tenemos problemas"

"además de estar siendo perseguidas por la justicia qué nos puede pasar"

"eso" le dijo Francis mientras le enseñaba el medidor de combustible

"no puede ser" le dijo Evelin mientras se volvía a sentar, "¿qué haremos ahora?" Le dijo preocupada

"¿qué te parece?"

"busquemos una planicie para aterrizar"

"¿qué crees que estoy haciendo?" Le dijo mientras maniobraba la aeronave, "veo que tu enfermedad ya se te pasó con esto" le dijo burlándose

"sigo enferma, es más, creo que tengo fiebre" le dijo tocándose la frente

"cuando aterricemos tomarás uno de los remedios que está en el botiquín de emergencia, con eso te sentirás mejor"

"ahora estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que tienes todavía un lado rescatable" le dijo burlándose

"no, simplemente que en medio de la balacera me di cuenta de que tú no tienes la culpa de que mi padre haya sufrido por las estupideces que cometió el tuyo"

"no empecemos con esta discusión..."

"ahí, ese lugar es perfecto para aterrizar" le dijo señalándole una planicie en medio de dos colinas

"no lo sé, nunca he piloteado una aeroplano" le dijo Evelin apoyando la cabeza en el tope del asiento

"bueno, aquí vamos" le dijo Francis

**(regresar al inicio) **

"tómate eso" le instruyó Francis la cual estaba prácticamente desarmando el interior del aeroplano

"el que ya no tenga gasolina no quiere decir que lo tienes que destruir" le dijo

"parece que no entiendes, ahora ambas estamos siendo buscadas por toda Lhasa, si no nos apresuramos y salimos de aquí nos van a atrapar, en vista de que mi amada aeronave ya no nos puede ayudar más debo tomar todo lo que nos pueda ayudara a sobrevivir en un medio, como puedes ver, desértico"

"lo hiciste de a propósito, ¿verdad?, me trajiste para que muera en medio del desierto..."

"no seas exagerada, solo debemos cruzar a China, ahí no nos podrán hacer nada"

"hola, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?, ¿debemos caminar hasta China?"

"si, y es mejor que comiences a caminar, es un viaje largo y si no nos apresuramos nos van a encontrar"

"¿por qué me metiste en esto?, prefería morir en esa celada que de la sed y hambre que vamos a padecer"

"tranquila, tengo provisiones" le dijo, "ahora, ayúdame a sacar esto" le dijo mientras trataba de sacar el asiento

"vamos a morir" se repetía la joven rubia

"para ser una arqueóloga tienes muy poco espíritu aventurero" le dijo mientas sacaba de un tirón el asiento

"la aventura es una cosa, pero la muerte es otra"

"bueno, me comenzó a doler la cabeza, será mejor que te calles o vas a hacer que me enfurezca de veras" le dijo mientras sacaba el forro del asiento

"… de una vez no quieres que llevemos el asiento con nosotras"

"muy graciosa", "aquí dentro tengo las escrituras de una propiedad de mi padre en China"

"muy interesante..." Le dijo, "¿sabes una cosa?, yo no debería estar huyendo, al fin y al cabo yo no hice nada, es más, me resultaría conveniente que me encontraran, así podría regresar sana y salva a Nueva York"

"veo cual es tu punto, pero lamento decirte que te hubieran matado igualmente, esos hombres no les importan los rehenes, solo matan a los que se les interpongan..."

"bien, ¿ya tienes todo lo que quieres llevar?" Le dijo Evelin mientras se paraba

"ayúdame a cargar esta maleta, yo llevaré esta"

"¿con qué nos alimentaremos y qué beberemos?"

"en la maleta que estas cargando tenemos comida para un par de días y agua por otros dos días"

"no nos va a alcanzar, si conté bien somos dos"

"bueno, vamos a tener que comer moderadamente y a demás a un día de aquí se encuentra otro pueblo, debemos pasar por ahí" le dijo Francis mientras caminaba

"¿qué haremos?"

"ya vas a ver, espero que no seas una santa para no ayudarme"

"¿vamos a robar?"

"no exactamente, tomaremos prestado un auto y algunos víveres para alimentarlos"

"¿y cuándo se supone que les devolveremos todas las cosas?"

"cuando vuelva al Tíbet..." Le dijo riéndose

"eres una maldita" le dijo Evelin bromeando, " con solo pensar que no volveré a pisar ningún país en donde nos conozcan, me da rabia"

"no creo que debes ser tan exagerada, las cosas que pasan en el Tíbet no pasan a más allá de los Himalayas, podremos ir a cualquier lado sin que nos pase nada... ¿o es la declaración lo que te preocupa?"

"gracias a ti no voy a volver a conseguir trabajo como arqueóloga" le dijo Evelin con resentimiento

"no te preocupes, tengo suficientes bienes en China como para vivir sin trabajar"

"tú, yo no" le dijo Evelin, "las ganancias de mi padre se quedaron con mi madre en Nueva York"

"supongo que tu madre ya se habrá gastado todo el primer día" le dijo Francis mientras continuaba caminando con Evelin por el desértico lugar

"podría ser, ella es así, creo que por lo único que se casó con mi padre fue por el dinero que ganaba en las investigaciones del museo de Inglaterra"

"no debiste ser muy feliz cuando eras niña... Para serte sincera yo tampoco lo fui, viví con mi padre toda mi vida porque poco tiempo después de que él los descubrió a mi madre con tu padre, ella nos abandonó, mi papá se convirtió en un alcohólico y yo tuve que cargar con la responsabilidad de mantener a mi familia desde que era muy niña, yo me encargué siempre de los negocios de mi padre, todo lo que salía mal en cualquiera de ellos era automáticamente mi culpa, pero aún así siempre amé mucho a mi padre, supe que él había sufrido tanto por culpa de mi mamá y yo simplemente no podía resistirlo, al fin y al cabo él era e hombre que me crió y me cuidó, así que nunca le tendré ni rabia ni rencor, más bien, mucho amor"

"te entiendo, yo nunca llegué a ser feliz, pasé el noventa de mi vida con mi madre, nunca llegué a tener amigos ni nada porque nos mudábamos de casa muy seguido, el único momento que pasaba con mi padre era los minutos antes de acostarme... Ahora que lo pienso bien jamás lo llegué a conocer..."

"no tengo idea de cómo lo llegaste a admirar tanto si ni siquiera lo llegaste a conocer a fondo..."

"tenía que buscar a alguien a quién seguir, a mi madre... Definitivamente no era un buen ejemplo, pero mi padre, siempre lo vi como un hombre honesto, trabajador... Por el poco tiempo que estuve con él supe que quería seguir su profesión y continuar con sus investigaciones, pero ahora que sé toda la verdad realmente me decepcioné mucho, el modelo al que seguí toda mi vida se convirtió en el peor hombre que conocí..." Dijo Evelin con lágrimas en los ojos

"lo siento, yo fui la persona que te dijo toda la verdad, es mi culpa que estés sufriendo de esta manera..."

"no, tú tenías tus razones para odiar a mi padre y por supuesto a mí, él fue la persona que te destruyó y realmente lo siento, si podría volver al pasado yo misma lo hubiera castigado por todo lo que hizo en vida" le dijo Evelin interrumpiéndola

"gracias" le dijo Francis con mucho asombro, después de eso ambas continuaron su viaje sin pronunciar la más mínima palabra.

" fíjate bien" le dijo Francis mientras le señalaba con el dedo a toda la gente que estaba haciendo una procesión típica del Tíbet

"se dirigen hacia Lhasa... No veo ningún auto que podamos llevárnoslo prestado " le dijo Evelin mientras se volvía a sentar apoyándose a la parte posterior del muro

"bueno no tienen autos pero sí caballos" Evelin se volvió a apoyar en el filo del muro desde el cual los estaban espiando,

"también veo que los caballos no está desocupados, ¿cómo se supone que bajaremos a los jinetes de sus caballos?"

"si te fijas bien en los últimos de la fila..."

"¿qué pasa con esos jinetes?, ¿qué tiene de especial?"

"iremos contra ellos, seremos cautelosas, primero los retrasaremos y luego cuando el resto del grupo esté más adelante les quitaremos los caballos con eso será suficiente para viajar hacia China, a demás si te fijas bien te darás cuenta de que sobre los caballos están bolsas con comida y agua..."

"¿cómo los distraeremos?" Le dijo

"Ya verás, solo sígueme el juego" le dijo Francis mientras saltaba el pequeño muro y corría hacia la gente que hacía la procesión

"está bien" se dijo para sí misma, "Francis" gritaba mientras corría hacia su nueva amiga, cuando la alcanzó oyó como hablaba con los dos jinetes en tibetano, "Francis" le dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella con preocupación, luego de un momento los dos hombres se bajaron de sus caballos y la comenzaron a inspeccionar, luego de un momento le dieron la vuelta y la apoyaron en el suelo, mientras estaban ocupados amarrándola, Francis les dio un golpe en la nuca y los dejó inconscientes, enseguida zafó a Evelin de sus ataduras, "¿qué fue todo eso?, casi me matas del susto" le dijo mientras se ponía de pie

"anda, sube rápido, pronto se darán cuenta de la falta de sus amigos" le dijo la morena mujer mientras subía a uno de los caballos y comenzaba a galopar, después de algunos segundos Evelin la alcanzó y ambas cabalgaron hasta que obscureció.

**(regresar al inicio) **

"Parece que será una noche fría" comentó Evelin no esperando ser escuchada mientras se acurrucaba entre algunas mantas al frente de una fogata

"no parece, es una noche fría" reiteró la morena mujer

"dime, ¿cuánto falta para que alcancemos la frontera con China?" Le dijo Evelin

"si seguimos cabalgando al paso en el que lo hemos estado haciendo, un par de días" le dijo Francis mientras se llevaba a la boca algo de alimento

"desde mañana aceleraré el paso, te lo prometo, lo que pasa es que le tengo algo de temor a los caballos y..." Evelin fue interrumpida por Francis

"como que si no me hubiera dado cuenta que les temes a los caballos Evelin" le dijo Francis burlándose

"no te burles... Siempre les he tenido miedo y ahora estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo al tener que ESCAPAR sobre ellos"

"lo sé y lo aprecio... Realmente debo confesar que si no hubieras estado aquí para distraerme y ayudarme ya no estaría aquí"

"aunque me cueste admitirlo a mí también me gusta esta aventura que hemos estado viviendo estos días, es algo extraño, siento como que si lo hubiera hecho antes, como que si hubiera estado en las mismas condiciones muchas veces..."

"te entiendo, a mí también me pasa lo mismo, me parece que ya he estado aquí o cerca de aquí contigo"

"¿no te parece extraño?" Le dijo Evelin tratando de sacarlo lo misterioso de la situación

"un poco" le dijo Francis mientras se recostaba sobre otras mantas

"veo que ya tienes sueño" le dijo Evelin mientras se acostaba al otro lado de la fogata

"oye no te mataré mientras duermes" le dijo mientras la veía como se acostaba al otro lado completamente, Evelin la vio y caminó hasta llegar a su lado, tendió las cobijas al lado de las de Francis y se recostó sobre ellas, después de eso ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

"_déjenla- se oyó el grito estridente de Francis- llévenme a mí, ella no hizo nada, les juro, solo es mi rehén"_

"_no Francis, no te dejaré sola..." Gritó Evelin mientras era arrastrada por unos hombres uniformados como los que habían ido a la casa de Francis a las afueras de Lhasa_

"_vete...- le dijo entre lágrimas- te quiero mucho, siempre lo haré, fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida..." Le dijo Francis mientras la subían en una camioneta en medio de la lluvia que helaba esa noche negra_

"_nooooo_oooooo" el grito del sueño se prolongó en los horizontes de la realidad

"fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño" le dijo Francis mientas la tomaba en brazos y la reconfortaba, "vamos tranquila... Respira" le dijo mientras la abrazaba

"fue... Fue tan real" le dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos

"shh, tranquila" le dijo mientras acariciaba el tope de su cabeza, Evelin se quedó atónita ante la reacción de Francis, podía ser la bestia más salvaje del mundo y a la vez la madre más cariñosa y comprensiva

"no vayamos a China" fue el susurro de Evelin

"¿perdón?" Le dijo Francis mientras la alejaba de ella para verla a la cara

"no vayamos a China, nos van a atrapar..." Le dijo nuevamente Evelin mientras se secaban las lágrimas

"¿pero qué estás diciendo? Evelin fue solo un sueño, por más real que haya sido no va a pasar de ser un sueño" le dijo Francis mientas la veía con eso ojos tan helados que hasta daban frío

"... Tienes razón" le dijo la rubia mujer mientas se volvía a recostar sobre su lecho, "fue solo un sueño" repitió esta vez con un susurro

"ahora vuelve a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano" le dijo Francis mientas se volvía a recostar

El día siguiente estuvo totalmente nublado y lluvioso por lo que se les dificultó el viaje a las dos mujeres, aún así avanzaron un buen tramo de camino y alcanzarían la frontera con China al día siguiente.

"definitivamente lo mío no es la lluvia" comentó Evelin mientras se secaba las prendas mojadas

"y agradece que encontramos esta cueva para guarecernos..." Le dijo Francis mientras encendía una fogata

"si... –hubo un incómodo momento de silencio- dime, ¿en dónde está la propiedad de tu padre?"

"no recuerdo el nombre del pueblo pero sé en dónde está ubicado..."

"Francis, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿qué pregunta?"

"¿tu padre contrabandeaba piezas históricas?"

"¿de dónde sacaste eso?" Le dijo Francis con una sonrisa fingida

"de mi cabeza, es solo que me parece extraño que tengan tanto dinero y bienes..."

"... Después de poco tiempo de que mi madre nos abandonó, mi padre utilizó sus conocimientos arqueológicos pera saquear tumbas, cuando obtenía lo que quería se encargaba de contrabandearlas con China y algunos funcionarios de Lhasa..."

"eso explica muchas cosas, sé como es esto del contrabando... Ahora esos malditos te están buscando a ti para que les pagues algo que tu padre debía, ¿verdad?" Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, Francis bajó la cabeza y asintió

"si, pero no pienso darles nada... Ellos nos dieron la propiedad a cambio del cincuenta de las ganancias que mi padre, o más bien dicho, que yo obtuviera del contrabando de piezas históricas en China... Luego de algunos años en los que yo viajé hacia Inglaterra estos malditos comenzaron a amenazar a mi padre con quitarme la vida y dejarlo sin casa si él no les daba lo que deseaban..."

"¿y qué era eso?" Le dijo Evelin mientras se acercaba a la morena mujer

"yo y el setenta de las ganancias..." Le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

"...¿y qué pasó?" Le dijo Evelin mientras se ponía al frente de la mujer

"mi padre les dio lo que quisieron hasta que murió ahí fue cuando yo vine y paré este negocio..."

"¿y por qué te siguen molestando...?"

"no hay manera de parar a esos malditos, pensé haberlos dejado bastante lejos de mí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que quieren más, no estoy dispuesta a volver a esos negocios y menos a darles lo que gano para que no me delaten con el gobierno..."

"¿sabes lo que creo?" Francis solo la regresó a ver, "creo que vamos a salir de esta, no vas a volver a ver a eso tipos y mucho menos a servirles... Yo te ayudaré"

"te lo agradezco... Lamento haberte causado tanto daño en el pasado, estaba corroída por el odio y el rencor y no pude ver cuan humana y buena eres..."

"yo también" le dijo mientras se acercaba, la vio a los ojos y luego la abrazó

"nunca he tenido una amiga, creo que tendrás el privilegio de ser la primera..." Ambas se vieron y rieron juntas

"agradezco tu preferencia" le dijo mientras la veía y le sonreía

"no hay de que..." Le dijo mientras se recostaba sobre algunas mantas que estaban tendidas en el suelo de la cueva

**(regresar al inicio) **

"es aquí" dijo Francis mientras conducía a su caballo por una calle empedrada de un pueblo Chino

"para ser un pequeño pueblo es muy próspero..."

"y hermoso" le dijo mientras le señalaba el paisaje lleno de casas chinas con jardines bien cuidados, "ven" le dijo mientras doblaba a la derecha y continuaba caminando, después de algunos minutos de caminar sobre un caballo, Evelin y Francis llegaron a una parte totalmente distinta a la entrada del pueblo, era sucia, descuidada y a Evelin le traía muy mala espina

"¿se puede saber qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"retirar mis ahorros" le dijo mientras se bajaba del caballo

"en ese lugar" le dijo mientras se bajaba, Francis asintió

"¿vienes?" Le dijo

"prefiero entrar contigo que quedarme aquí afuera sola" le dijo mientras la seguía, cuando ellas entraron dos hombres muy musculosos y altos las fueron a ver

"muchachos vengo a ver a Zan Te, espero que no esté muy ocupado" le dijo Francis mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura

"Srta. Charroux... Nunca estoy muy ocupado para hablar con usted" le dijo un hombre gordo desde la parte interior de lo que parecía una sala

"Zan, ha pasado tiempo" le dijo ella mientras tomaba del antebrazo a Evelin y la jalaba consigo hacia adentro de la sala

"¿y quién es tu amiguita Francis?" Le dijo mientras las salía a recibir

"su nombre es Nevel Campell, es una amiga de la familia" le dijo mientras la soltaba, Evelin confundida la miró

"pues deberías traer a tus amiguitas más frecuente por aquí" le dijo el asqueroso hombre mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada, "... Oí que te están buscando en el Tíbet, ¿en qué lío te metiste esta vez mujer?" Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Evelin, a la cual se le aceleraba la respiración con cada paso de ese horrendo hombre

"no es nada de tu interés..." Le dijo Francis mientras inspeccionaba los artefactos que estaban puestos sobre una repisa

"por supuesto que sí, al contrario de lo que tú pienses siempre me he preocupado por ti" le dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Evelin

"... Será mejor que la sueltes Zan..." Le dijo aún virada mientras tomaba una daga que estaba sobre la repisa y la miraba minuciosamente, haciendo lo que Francis le dijo, Zan soltó a Evelin la cual dio cuatro pasos en dirección a Francis

"¿a qué has venido mujer?" Le dijo el hombre

"a que me des mi plata"

"¿cuál plata?... Ahh, ahora recuerdo"

"más te vale que te hayas acordado Zan, tú sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que las personas se olviden de devolverme mis cosas y no estoy dispuesta de hacer una excepción contigo Zan..."

"sé a qué te refieres..."

"perfecto... Según mis cuentas el dinero que me debes repasa los treinta mil dólares" al oír la cantidad de dinero, Evelin no pudo evitar abrir la boca y con un susurro dijo

"treinta mil dólares"

"no, no, no, te equivocas, es más, exactamente son treinta y dos mil dólares... Ves como soy un hombre honesto"

"seguro" esta palabra se le escapó a Evelin, la cual produjo que ambos la miraran y por lo visto ninguno estaba muy alegre

"... Mira preciosa, haremos un trato, te doy la mitad de la cantidad y prometo no delatarte"

"¿a quién se supone que me vas a delatar?" Le dijo Francis

"tú sabes... A los tibetanos que te están buscando por todo el Tíbet..."

"la mitad" le dijo Francis

"la mitad y juro por mi madre que me mantendré callado..."

"ambos sabemos que tu madre está muerta... Pero acepto, me das la mitad y cierras tu boca, ¿trato?" Evelin se acercó para susurrarle algo pero Francis la detuvo, "ahora no" le dijo furiosa, Evelin sabía que ella estaba haciendo un error al concretar el trato con ese hombre pero no quería interferir con las cosas personales de Francis, estaba segura que la morena mujer estaba planeando algo más así que decidió no intervenir

"trato... Zao lleva a esta mujer a que retire su dinero" le dijo a uno de los hombres que las atendieron a la entrada, Evelin la miró con pavor y Francis le tomó la mano y le sonrió

"voy contigo..." Le dijo Evelin

"no mujer, tú te quedas aquí" le dijo Zan mientras tomaba un trago de algo que olía asqueroso

"quédate aquí, vuelvo enseguida" le dijo Francis mientras le pasaba la daga muy disimuladamente a Evelin, "solo por si acaso" le dijo en un susurro y luego entró con Zao a otra habitación

"... Al fin estamos solos" le dijo el desagradable hombre mientras le volvía a poner las manos sobre la piel de la hermosa rubia

"le sugiero que se aleje de mí" le dijo Evelin mientras sentía como la piel se le erizaba con el contacto

"ahh, la niña tiene garras" dijo el hombre burlándose mientras la besaba en el cuello

"es mi última advertencia..." Le dijo ella mientras trataba de escabullirse de las fuertes manos del tipo logrando que este le diera la vuelta y la besara en la boca, con un rápido movimiento le hizo un corte en el pómulo derecho haciendo que se echara para atrás

"#$&" gritó furioso el hombre, el cual tomó un sable y la comenzó a perseguir por la pequeña sala, con un rápido movimiento la logró tirar al suelo quedando encima de ella

"FRANCIS" gritaba Evelin mientras lloraba, la morena mujer logró oír el grito desesperado de su amiga y trató de correr hacia ella pero Zao la detuvo con un par de golpes en el abdomen los cuales la hicieron caer al suelo sin aire, cuando finalmente se pudo recuperar recibió un golpe en la cara el cual la hizo sangrar, los gritos de su amiga se oían muy distantes, a pesar de que tenía un dolor físico muy intenso logró ponerse de pie, con un rápido movimiento jaló del gatillo de su pistola matando al hombre que la había golpeado brutalmente, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la sala y junto a un grito de ira volvió a jalar del gatillo de su pistola, cuando el hombre cayó inerte al suelo pudo ver la daga cavada en su pecho, Evelin solo lo vio caer y la confusión y el dolor se apoderaron de ella, las palabras de Francis solo se podían oír como un llamado muy lejano a ella

"Evelin vámonos" le dijo Francis mientras la levantaba

"...yo... Yo... Yo lo maté" le dijo Evelin con dificultad

"no, no lo hiciste, yo lo maté" le dijo mientras la trataba de poner de pie

"...le clavé la daga" le dijo entre llantos

"Evelin debemos largarnos de aquí" al terminar esta frase pudo oír gritos de hombres acercándose a la casa, Evelin estaba tan impactada que no lograba reaccionar ante las palabras de Francis, viendo esto, la morena mujer decidió que lo más fácil será cargarla hasta que pudiera salir un poco del impacto, así que con la fuerza de muchos hombres y la agilidad de un gato, la cargó y salió de ahí, después de un rato de desenfrenada carrera con Evelin encima de sus hombros, Francis llegó al mercado y bajó a Evelin, luego sintió como alguien topó su hombro, era una niña hermosa de cabellos negros y tés tremendamente pálida, sus ojos rasgados no permitían ver el color de su iris, con una sonrisa tomó de la mano a Francis y la dirigió hacia su casa, ya ocultas ahí Francis pudo ver como los subordinados de Zan las buscaban por el mercado, la niñita le volvió a tomar de la mano y junto a las dos mujeres se dirigió a otra parte de la casa, parecía ser un hospital antiguo, estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, aún así Francis sentó a Evelin en uno de los camastros y le secó las lágrimas, "...duerme un poco, veré como hacer para sacarnos de aquí" le dijo Francis mientras sacudía una cobija y le cubría a Evelin, la cual instantáneamente cerró los ojos, por otro lado la niña se había ido, Francis la buscó y vio que había entrado nuevamente a la casa, se sentó junto a Evelin y con su mano tocó uno de sus costados, vio como Zao en uno de sus tantos golpes la había herido, se retiró la mano de la herida y luego vio a la pequeña entrar con un cuenco de bronce entre las manos y algunos vendajes de lino, la niña se acercó a Francis y le dio otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, Francis le dijo gracias en chino y la niña le dijo que de nada, la morena mujer tomó el cuenco entre sus manos y se acercó hacia Evelin, la niñita también lo hizo, luego de verla fijamente le dijo a Francis,

"ella es muy hermosa... Nunca antes había visto a alguien con los cabellos rubios" Francis la regresó a ver y le hizo una pregunta en el idioma materno de la pequeña,

"¿dónde están tus padres?" Le preguntó mientras dejaba de lado el cuenco,

"no tengo padres, vivo con mi abuelita..." Francis notó la tristeza en la cara de la pequeña,

"lo siento mucho... Déjame hacerte otra pregunta: ¿por qué nos ayudaste?"

"mi abuelita dice que siempre hay que ayudar a las personas que necesitan de nosotros... Ahora en el mercado pude ver la desesperación en tu rostro y las lágrimas en el de tu amiga, supe de inmediato que estaban huyendo de algún peligro y estaban heridas, no podía dejarlas solas estando en esa situación"

"te agradezco, pero debo decirte que pudo ser peligroso que traigas a tu casa a extrañas, nosotras podíamos ser malas..." Aquella palabra retumbó en la conciencia de Francis, pensó dos veces y reiteró la frase, "bueno, no es que no lo sea, pero podría ser alguien que quiere hacerte daño a ti" le dijo

"tú no eres mala, lo veo en tus ojos, solo estás dolida, nada más... Y en cuanto a tu amiga, ella tiene una bondad interior que raramente se ve en una persona"

"puede ser que tan solo esté dolida, pero he hecho cosas terribles en mi pasado, solo ahora, después de tanto tiempo de cometer injusticias, me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho y me arrepiento"

"eso es lo importante, darse cuenta de los errores y tratar de rectificarlos es lo mejor que puedes hacer para conseguir el perdón de tu alma" Francis notó que esa pequeña era especial, a pesar de ser tan pequeña poseía una sabiduría inmensa y su concepto de la vida era diferente al de todos los demás

"¿sabes lo que creo?"

"no lo sé"

"creo que eres una persona muy especial, y me has hecho dar cuenta de algo muy importante..."

"espero haberte sido de ayuda" le dijo la niña mientras apoyaba sus codos en el camastro en el cual estaba recostada Evelin

"¿me harías un último favor?"

"claro" le dijo muy emocionada

"debo hacer algo, ¿la cuidaría por mí mientras regreso?, solo será un ratito lo prometo"

"la cuidaré, ve tranquila..." Le dijo mientras cubría a Evelin con la manta

"enseguida vuelvo" le dijo Francis mientras salía del hospital y miraba por la ventana con cautela, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la buscaba salió de la casa de la pequeña, en un rato más estaba camuflada por la multitud de gente que había en el mercado, luego de algunos minutos salió del revoltijo de gente y caminó por una de las calles, dentro de un rato estaba sentada al frente de un hombre de aspecto malicioso, a diferencia de Zan, él era inglés al igual que ella, y no estaba para nada mal

"Francis Charroux, ¿qué te trae por aquí mujer?" Le dijo mientras encendía su pipa

"Martin, necesito un favor..."

"dime preciosa"

"quiero que me consigas un pasaje en avión hacia Nueva York, luego te lo pago"

"no necesitas pagármelo... ¿para cuándo lo quieres?"

"lo antes posible..." Le dijo ella igualmente seria

"veré lo que puedo hacer, solo dime una cosa, ¿para qué quieres ir a Nueva York? Pensé que detestabas esa ciudad"

"te voy a ser sincera, aquel pasaje no es para mí"

"uhm, la cosa se va poniendo interesante... ¿se podría saber para quien es el pasaje?"

"de todas formas te vas a enterar así que prefiero decírtelo yo, es para mi hermana"

"que linda mentirosa, como que si no supiera lo suficiente de tu vida para saber que el único hermano que tienes es el diablo"

"no seas imbécil, es hija de mi madre y de otro tipo, ahora esa muchachita vino aquí a fastidiarme y estoy realmente harta de ella"

"veo cual es tu problema... Pero aquí se plantea otra pregunta, ¿por qué necesitas que yo te consiga un pasaje?, tú tienes suficiente dinero como para hacerlo"

"si, pero no olvides que estoy en China, me demoraría más consiguiendo un pasaje por mí misma que a través de ti... Solo es cuestión de conveniencia nada más" le dijo ella, "y si es por el precio del pasaje te lo pago ahora mismo" le dijo ella

"no necesitas pagarme nada... Solo bastó con haberte visto nuevamente"

"vendré mañana a retirar el pasaje" le dijo ella mientras evadía la conversación

"una pregunta más: ¿por qué me dejaste?" El sufrimiento se hacía visible en los ojos verdes de aquel apuesto hombre

"creo que ya sabes la respuesta Martin... Lo siento" le dijo ella mientras salía de la casa y se escabullía nuevamente por las calles aledañas, luego de algunos minutos más ya estaba en la casa de la pequeña, para ese entonces Evelin ya había despertado, "gracias por cuidarla... Ahora ¿me dejarías sola con ella por favor?" Le dijo Francis con un tono amigable, la niña le sonrió y salió del lugar para dejarlas solas, Francis se sentó al lado de Evelin, la cual estaba muy callada, la vio por un momento corto y pasó su brazo por los hombro de la muchacha, la cual no pudo evitar que el sufrimiento se apoderara de ella nuevamente y se manifestara en un mar de lágrimas, Francis la abrazó más fuerte y besó el tope de la rubia cabeza

"no puedo creer que lo haya matado..." Le dijo con un susurro

"tú no lo hiciste, para cuando clavaste la daga en su pecho yo ya lo había disparado" le dijo tratándola de reconfortar

"... Pude ver el dolor en su rostro cuando la daga se tornaba de color rojo intenso... Me siento tan mal, solo quisiera regresar al pasado..."

"Evelin, ya está hecho, debes aprender vivir con esto... Aunque tú no lo hayas matado" le dijo mientras sentía como la cabeza de su amiga se apoyaba en su hombro

"oí el disparo después de que yo le clavé la daga, lo que me convierte automáticamente en una asesina"

"si lo mataste fue por defensa propia" le dijo tratando de borrar ese dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo

"sabes que eso no me hará sentir mejor..."

"lo siento, todo es mi culpa, yo te arrastré a este futuro penoso y vergonzoso, realmente si ahora estás sufriendo es por mí causa"

"no Francis, yo debo agradecerte por haberme salvado la vida, ese día eso fue lo que tú hiciste"

"pero te convertí en una fugitiva..."

"no me arrepiento de haberte encontrado y de convertirme en tu amiga, me arrepiento de que el odio nos haya arrastrado a ambas por la vida sin piedad"

"Evelin, eres la única persona que podría llamar amiga, eres la única persona a la que le podría decir que se convirtió en mi hermana"

"gracias, realmente me hace sentir mucho mejor que me digas eso..."

"Evelin, me ayudaste a darme cuenta de los errores que he cometido, me ayudaste a darme cuenta de lo que debo hacer ahora..." Evelin la vio con sospecha

"¿qué vas a hacer?"

"no te lo puedo decir ahora, pero te prometo que te lo diré... Solo necesito que me prometas algo"

"¿qué cosa?"

"necesito que hagas todo lo que yo te diga, de lo contrario moriremos pronto"

"lo haré" le dijo mientras reposaba nuevamente su cabeza en le hombro de la morena y hermosa mujer.

"¿te veré pronto?" Le dijo Martin mientras le entregaba a Francis lo que ella quería

"no me volverás a ver... Adiós Martin" le dijo ella mientras guardaba muy bien su encargo y bajaba las escaleras de la casa del hombre

"Francis... Espera... Francis" le hombre trató de alcanzarla pero no puedo, con tristeza vio como la mujer a la que amaba se alejaba nuevamente de su lado

**(regresar al inicio) **

"Francis" le dijo Evelin a su amiga la cual recién entraba por la puerta

"buen día, soy la abuela de Aizan" le dijo una mujer un tanto mayor a Francis

"gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí, es muy amable de su parte"

"mientras pueda ayudar... Las dejo solas" le dijo la anciana mientras se alejaba

"¿dónde estabas?" Le dijo Evelin mientras la veía a los ojos

"Evelin debemos irnos ahora mismo, debo ir a un lugar y el camino no es tan corto"

"¿a dónde vamos?"

"a Chengtu..."

"debemos despedirnos de Aizan" le dijo ella

"lo haremos y nos iremos" le dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa que Aizan le había dado y guardó algunas ropas que también la niña le había comprado el día anterior en el mercado con el dinero que Francis le había dado. Ambas salieron de la sala de la casa y le preguntaron a la abuela de Aizan en dónde estaba su nieta, ella les explicó que su nieta le fue a comprar algunas cosas al mercado y que no volvería hasta la hora del almuerzo, Francis regresó a ver a Evelin

"Ev, debemos irnos ahora, no podemos esperar a que Aizan vuelva" le dijo apenada

"te entiendo... "

"podría despedirnos de Aizan, debemos irnos ahora" le dijo Francis

"por supuesto... Espero que tengan buen viaje" les dijo la anciana mientras veía como ambas mujeres salían de su casa

"¿a dónde vamos Francis?" Le dijo mientras seguía a su amiga

"a la estación de autobuses, necesitamos llegar a Chengtu hoy por la noche"

"debemos apresurarnos, Chengtu queda un tanto lejos de aquí" le dijo Evelin mientras aceleraba el paso

"...veo que dominas bien el chino" le comentó Francis

"algo" le dijo la joven arqueóloga, "tú tampoco te quedas atrás" le dijo mientras le sonreía

"se podría decir que el chino es mi segundo idioma" le dijo mientras la ayudaba a saltar un pequeño muro que cercaba la estación de buses

"supongo que debes saber muchos idiomas"

"algunos" le dijo ella, "ahora sube" le instruyó mientras le ayudaba a subirse al bus

"aquí hay puesto..." Le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los últimos puestos del autobús

"gracias" le dijo Francis mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga

"...¿querías sentarte a este lado...?, no hay problema si no voy junto a la ventana

"no, no, quédate donde estás" le dijo Francis mientras descansaba su cabeza en el tope del asiento y cerraba sus hermosos ojos para descansar un poco

"¿no te dormirás o sí?" Le preguntó Evelin conociendo la respuesta

"¿qué tiene de malo?" Le dijo la inglesa mientras la regresaba a ver

"nada... Es solo que no me gusta que se duerman mientras yo estoy despierta..."

"entonces duerme tú también... Mira que cuando lleguemos a la estación de Chengtu tendremos que caminar, por al menos dos horas para alcanzar el lugar al que debemos ir"

"¿estás bromeando verdad?"

"¿por qué lo haría?"

"¿por qué te gusta torturarme?" Francis le dio una mirada fría, "está bien... Aprovecharé el tiempo yo también" le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el espaldar del asiento e intentaba dormirse

"no...no... Yo no lo hice" dijo Evelin en sus sueños

"Ev... Evelin, despierta" le dijo Francis mientras movía el hombro de su amiga que aún seguía dormida

"no" todos los pasajeros del autobús regresaron a verla con asombro, a Evelin no le importó, lo único que pudo hacer era abrazar a Francis, la joven rubia estaba helada

"tranquila... Fue solo un sueño" le dijo mientras la reconfortaba

"Francis fue el mismo sueño que tuve aquella noche en la cueva" le dijo mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la morena mujer, la cual sabía que algo de cierto tenía ese sueño, ambas debería separase y continuar con sus caminos lejos una de la otra, "tengo tanto miedo de que eso se vuelva realidad... Francis, no quiero separarme de ti" las lágrimas mojaron el hombro de la morena mujer la cual solo pudo acariciar la espalda de su amiga para reconfortarla, no podía decirle aún lo que estaba planeando, ese no era el momento, debía esperar a que llegara a la casa de unos amigos en Chengtu

"tranquila Evelin, yo estoy aquí... Ahora tranquilízate y toma tus cosas, ya llegamos a la parada" le dijo mientras se separaba de su amiga y le apartaba las lágrimas, Evelin se tranquilizó y se secó todas la lágrimas. Luego de algunos minutos ya estaban afuera del bus y caminando hacia la casa de los amigos de Francis.

**(regresar al inicio) **

"las estábamos esperando" les dijo una mujer americana

"gracias por dejarnos venir" le dijo Francis mientras la abrazaba

"¿quién es tu amiga?"

"Lisa ella es Evelin", "Evelin ella es Lisa" le dijo mientras presentaba a las dos

"hola Lisa" le dijo Evelin mientras la saludaba

"hola..." Le dijo amablemente, "deben estar hambrientas y cansadas... ¿qué dicen si comen algo y luego toman un baño para que se puedan acostar a dormir más descansadas?"

"suena tentador" le dijo Evelin con una gran sonrisa

"creo que es una buena idea... Pero antes tengo que hablar contigo Lisa"

"no te preocupes por mí... Yo me quedaré aquí" le dijo la pequeña rubia mientras se sentaba en una banca

"no tardo" le dijo mientras salía afuera con Lisa

"¿ella es la muchacha a la que querías que llevara a Beijín?"

"si, ya tengo el boleto..."

"¿tú que harás?"

"lo que se debe hacer..." Le dijo mientras se apoyaba a un muro blanco un tanto bajo

"no creo que sea buena idea que te..."

"es lo que tengo que hacer" le dijo interrumpiéndola

"¿ella sabe?"

"no, se lo diré antes de dormir... Lo mejor es que salgan mañana de mañana, el viaje es largo y el vuelo es para dentro de tres días" le dijo Francis tratando de ocultar su sufrimiento

"la pequeña te quiere, ¿lo sabes?" Francis asintió, "¿por qué la vas a dejar?"

"porque no merece estar con alguien como yo, solo podría perjudicarla más" le dijo tratando de que las lágrimas no traspasen el filo de sus hermosos ojos azules

"debes quererla demasiado... Esto solo se hace por las personas a las que uno verdaderamente aprecia" le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

"la quiero mucho..." Le dijo Francis limpiándose la única lágrima que había osado traspasar el filo de su ojo izquierdo

"un consejo... No cometas una locura de la que luego te podrías arrepentir"

"no lo haré... Para que las cosas no empeoren es que tomé esta decisión"

"sabes que te apoyo... ¿a qué hora te irás?"

"al amanecer"

"Francis... Perdón si interrumpo... Alguien está buscándote en la puerta Lisa" le dijo Evelin mientras se ponía su saco de lana color verde y salía al patio en donde estaba Francis, "¿qué estamos haciendo aquí Francis?" Le dijo mientras se ponía al frente de la morena y alta mujer, al no recibir respuesta Evelin continuó, "presiento que estás tramando algo" le dijo igualmente seria

"Ev, Lisa te llevará a Beijín mañana de mañana, ahí tomarás un vuelo directo a Nueva York..."

"¿qué?" Le dijo mientras sentía como el sufrimiento se apoderaba de ella

"debes hacerlo... Debes continuar con tu vida, al lado mío solo sufrirás"

"no quiero dejarte, no quiero hacerlo" le dijo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas demostraran cuanto dolor estaba sintiendo

"Ev, prometiste que ibas a hacer todo lo que yo te dijera..."

"nunca pensé que mi promesa incluía tener que alejarme de ti"

"Evelin quiero que vayas a Nueva York y digas toda la verdad, todo lo que ocurrió, quiero que rehagas tu vida"

"¿tú que harás?" Le dijo ella

"yo... Yo me entregaré a la policía, he cometido muchos errores y debo empezar a pagarlos"

"no Francis, por favor no me apartes de ti, por favor" le suplicó

"quiero que cuentes nuestra historia, mi historia y la de nuestros padres"

"... Al final mi sueño siempre tuvo razón... Nos vamos a separa y tú terminarías presa"

"tal vez nos separemos físicamente, pero los recuerdos nos mantendrán unidas siempre" le dijo mientras la abrazaba

"¿por qué las cosas tienen que ser de esta manera?" Le dijo mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte

"porque es lo correcto... Ambas lo sabemos" le dijo mientras le daba un beso en el tope de la cabeza

"¿te irás?"

"si, mañana después de que tú y Lisa partan" ambas se volvieron a abrazar

"...prométeme una cosa"

"depende"

"nunca me olvides" le dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

"eso es imposible"

"te prometo que diré la verdad sobre nuestros padres, también te prometo que lucharé incansablemente hasta probar los descubrimientos que **tu** padre hizo eran verídicos..."

"gracias" le dijo ella mientras la abrazaba, ambas se miraron y supieron que no debían hablar más del asunto, aunque el pensamiento y el temor de separase rondaran por sus cabezas, no querían tocar más el tema, sabían que debían aprovechar el resto del tiempo que tenían juntas, para luego dar el inevitable adiós.

"Charroux, esto es para ti" la mujer morena tomó un sobre color amarillo un tanto arrugado y lo abrió, adentro había un anuncio de un periódico y una carta doblada, cuando volteó el pedazo de papel periódico pudo ver la foto de Evelin y un artículo, al ver a su amiga no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de los recuerdos volvieran hacia ella. La foto era pequeña pero era suficiente para que Francis reviviera todos los momentos que pasó con la arqueóloga, al retirar los ojos de la foto se centró en la carta, la cual decía:

"_Nueva York, 12 de febrero de 1950_

_Ya ha pasado un año desde que nos distanciamos, ya ha pasado un año desde que puse manos a la obra para traer la verdad al mundo, ya ha pasado un año desde que comencé a escribir la historia de nuestra vida, ahora, solo después de un año, puedo decir que mi trabajo está dando resultados._

_Como habrás visto y leído el artículo que te envié, al ser lanzado nuestro libro al mercado, la prensa no dejó de acosarme, el hecho de que la verdad, la que todos creímos y seguimos, haya sido cambiada tan drásticamente produjo una confusión y grandes líos en mi vida, pero valió la pena, valió la pena todo el trabajo y empeño que puse en él._

_Después de que el escándalo se calmara un poco declaré nuevamente ante la prensa que el libro no era una farsa y que contenía la verdad, muchos no me creyeron y muchos otros me apoyaron._

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te he extrañado, solo tu recuerdo me dio y me sigue dando la fuerza para continuar adelante, ahora me preparo para declarar otra verdad, algo que producirá mayor escándalo en el mundo, algo que cambiará el curso de la historia... Haré pública la existencia de Mu, que ahora ya no es más un continente perdido. Sé que esto traerá más caos a mi vida pero esa es mi misión, debo llevar la verdad de nuestros orígenes a los oídos de los que están dispuestos a escucharla, la verdad que un día fue duda y que nos unió a ambas, la verdad que me permite decir ahora, que no estamos solos en el universo._

_Rezo por ti cada día, rezo porque pronto te liberen y podamos re encontrarnos pronto, rezo para que el dolor que debes estar padeciendo disminuya y por último rezo para que tu alma deje entrar la luz y que nunca más la deje ir._

_Sé que superarás este obstáculo y que volverás a estar a mi lado, sé que algún día, tal vez no en esta vida, nos volveremos a encontrar y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para siempre._

_Es irónico pensar que algún día nos odiamos, es absurdo pensar que desaprovechamos nuestro tiempo odiándonos en vez de estar juntas... Pero uno aprende de sus errores, y estoy segura que este me hizo aprender más que ningún otro._

_Espero de todo corazón que estés bien y aprendas cada día más de los errores que cometiste en el pasado para no volver a caer en ellos._

_Te quiere y siempre te recuerda,_

_Evelin." _

Al terminar de leer la carta Francis no pudo reaccionar, se quedó ahí sentada sosteniendo la carta durante la próxima media hora. Cuando finalmente reaccionó volvió sus ojos al artículo y esta vez lo leyó:

_New York Times,_

_20 de Enero de 1950_

_**UNA DECLARACIÓN IMPACTANTE PARA LOS MEDIOS**_

_El día pasado la Srta. Evelin Churchward declaró ante la prensa que su padre, James Churchward, robó los descubrimientos que decía ser suyos._

_La joven arqueóloga se enteró de la verdad cuando la hija del enemigo y verdadero traductor de las tabillas naacals, Francis Charroux, se lo dijo mientras la tenía capturada en su mansión al Norte de Lhasa, Tíbet. ___

_Evelin Churchward afirma que confía plenamente en la hija de Charroux y que no tiene rivalidades con ella, es más, asegura que ambas dejaron sus resentimientos de lado cuando se conocieron a fondo mientras escapaban de una guardia de militares corruptos del Lhasa._

"_en ese viaje pude descubrir finalmente quien era aquella joven arqueóloga que salió a continuar con las investigaciones que toda mi vida pensé eran de mi padre" declaró ella al final de la rueda de prensa en la cual promocionaba su nuevo libro llamado: __"Encontré la respuesta en un continente perdido" __el cual relata su vida y la de su ahora inseparable amiga, Francis Charroux._

Aunque Francis sabía que faltaba mucho para que fuera liberada, miraba cada día con entusiasmo y esperanza ya que sabía que Evelin ahora estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, ser una verdadera arqueóloga.

**FIN**

**Regresar al principio de la historia**

**Glosario de palabras desconocidas**


End file.
